narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
En/Abilities and Powers
Abilities En has many abilities in addition to the basic Aburame Hiden techniques. But even En's Aburame techniques are special due to his control over the special bug, the Implōs. Life Force and Chakra Control En has a seemingly endless supply of chakra. Before understanding how En gets more chakra and can survive for how long he does in battle, one must understand that En's body is made of his bugs the Implōs. Although they also do live within his body like most Aburame, the Implōs have been genetically modified to have En DNA in them. Knowing this En can transform his body into Implōs, and then those bugs can turn back into his human flesh. Also if he ever is to lose a limb or receive a fatal wound, the Implōs can assimilate with his body to heal him. As long as there are still Implōs around, En's body can be completely eradicated but he can be reborn by the remaining Implōs and still have his memories since he has a mental link with the Implōs. Of course, a certain number of these insects are needed to create his body, so if there are not enough En's body cannot be completely rebuilt. This makes him have a seemingly infinite life force. As for chakra, En is supplied this by the Implōs. It may be true that the Implōs cannot absorb chakra from others(explained below), but they can receive from other sources. There is a mother Implōs which lives in anther dimension courtesy of SAISEI. Better known as the Queen Implōs, this giant Implōs sits still and births more Implōs. It has no offensive capabilities, but it can gather chakra within itself and load up the little Implōs with chakra. These Implōs can give the chakra to En to add to his chakra supply. Not only this, but En has the ability to gather the Implōs's disease, The Plague, and convert it into chakra for himself to use. This converted chakra is also safe for anyone to use it if he finds a way to give it to them. Also it is not safe for other ninja to take his chakra, since they might end up taking the disease. IF it is through safer methods, such as a seal, it makes it harder for En to worm the disease in, but it is not impossible. Since the disease can enter through both the bloodstream and by entering a victim's chakra system, En can give his opponents the disease along with his chakra. This is possible because the disease eventually penetrates the chakra system, entering straight into the chakra system makes the disease even more effective. Yamamoto has said that En is not the greatest fighter, so as long his opponent doesn't get the disease they can easily survive a fight. But he has also said that trying to kill En completely is about as futile as fighting him. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation En can use Fire and Earth Releases, but rarely uses them. He also understands how to use water release a it is part of his Bacterial Release. His Yang Release is used in all of his Hiden techniques, so it can be considered as a nature he uses. Enhanced Aburame Clan Techniques En's bugs are different from the normal Kikauchū that Aburame clan members use. His Implōs have a lot in common with the Kikaichū, but have a few differences that are quite significant. What causes these differences is that they can use the Kekkei Tōta Bacteria Release. The main ability this gives them the ability to create diseases and spread them. The main disease they use is called The Plague. En himself cannot use all the Bacteria Release jutsu, but since the Implōs have access to the rest and En is made up of and controls them, he can technically use them. Another difference that doesn't have to do with Bacteria Release is that the Implōs have been modified and can only inject and not take out from those they bite. Therefore, they cannot absorb people's chakra like the Kikaichū. Despite this, they can still carry chakra, so if they receive chakra they can give it to people by injecting it into them. The catch is the Implōs cannot control what they inject so if they give someone chakra they also give them the disease they carry. So technically only people who are immune to The Plague can receive chakra from them. Coming into contact with one of En's attacks that involve attacking with his bugs, causes the opponent to catch the plague. Bacteria Release also allows the Implōs to consume certain objects. Well, the Implōs themselves don't actually consume the objects. They use enzymes created by Bacteria Release: Cellular Destruction to consume En's target. These enzymes don't have too many limits, as they can even eat metal. Emotional Agmentation En has a deep bond with the Implōs and therefore his emotions greatly affect their attack patterns and whatnot. When En his angry or upset with his opponent, the Implōs become much faster and their attacks are stronger but their attacks are also reckless so dodging them leaves En open. En does not feel emotion often so this does not affect him often and the only emotion he really feels is anger when pushed too far. Sensory Abilities En can use his bugs as a medium for his sensory abilities. He can also use the Insect Jamming Technique to confuse other sensor based ninja. Taijutsu En would rather not engage in hand to hand combat, as even at close range he can use his bugs effectively. But when it comes to it En doesn't even go hand to hand, more foot to opponent's face. En's fighting style consists of a lot of kicking. The only punches he will use are the ones he has enhanced with his bugs. His style of strong kicks has made him a very acrobatic fighter. He will quickly go into a handstand position and push up to kick an opponent from below. Using the mobility his bugs give him, he will sometimes use them to boost him. En will start an attack a little too far away from his opponent, and will then use his bugs to push him towards his opponent for a hard attack. He sometimes will kick from above and will have his bugs apply force to boost him towards his target for a powerful blow. In close combat he tries to stay as mobile as possible propelling himself in different directions using his bugs. Despite all this, En would really like to propel himself in a direction where he can keep his distance. If he cannot get his distance, he always has taijutsu as a back up. Kekkei Tōta Bacteria Release The abilities of both the Implōs and En himself give En a large arsenal of Bacteria Release techniques. This is what he uses in conjunction with his Aburame bug techniques to form his devastating fighting style. First and foremost, all the miscellaneous supplementary techniques have proven to be assets to En. He can create Bacteria Clones with the Bacteria Release Clone Technique, he can use his bacteria for sensory purposes, he can create a shield using an endospore, and he can illuminate darkness from his body or even his individual bugs. But the real devastating techniques are the one used with the disease his bugs host. Using the Bacteria Release: Disease Creation Technique the Implōs can generate the plague and even other diseases. This is what makes En's insect techniques strike fear into his opponents. Another devastating ability the Implōs have is to use the Bacteria Release: Cellular Destruction to dissolve pretty much anything. Since En and the Implōs have to combine their efforts to complete their full Bacteria Release technique arsenal the way they use techniques can be a bit confusing. Well really only with one, being the Bacteria Release: Parasite Army Technique. This allows En to raise the dead in a zombified form. The way En pulls it off is along with the disease that his bugs spread a certain pathogen along with the plague. This allows him to fully control those who are living through this pathogen. He can also use the Implōs to raise the dead by inhabiting the corpse's brain and using the brain. This state does not last long as the body decays, but if the person was killed by The Plague they become a walking disease spreading machine. These zombies have no skill whatsoever, they are slow attack sloppily and cannot use chakra. But all someone can do is run from them since touching them spreads the plague.